Missing: Thoughtless symphony
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Secuela de Passive].[Monologo interior]. Después del torneo, Brooklyn experimenta una serie de emociones confusas que lo llevan a cometer varios actos de locura: Sensación suicida y alucinaciones [Song fic]


**Advertencia—**_ Decadencia por parte de un autor en terapia. _

**Aclaración —** _Monologo interior_. _Al terminar G- Revolution, los pensamientos de Brooklyn sobre ello._

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Canción _—_**_ **"Thoughtless" **—Insensato — Korn/ Evanescence _

**Nota — **_!Y cuando me da la loquera, me da la loquera!. Aquí esta el resultado de dos semanas de terapia en la escuela, gracias al fic de Passive que llego a manos de la psicóloga de la escuela. ¡Y claro!. Mi conejillo de indias preferido para esto, es Brooklyn. Este fic fue inspirado en dos canciones una de Korn y otra de Evanescence, la primera fue Missing he inspira la primera parte del fic, dónde nuestro pelirrojo se auto-compadece con un estilo de Concatenación bastante fumado, y la segunda parte es por Thoughtless —De korn, pero coveriada por Evanescence— quien le da ese toque como ustedes lo llaman "perverso"… aunque yo lo veo basntanre light a comparación de Passive. En fin, esto es un "desahogo" obligado por tres de mis maestras… esto lo tendré que leer el publico y con la música de fondo… en fin, otro capricho mío. Espero que lo disfruten. _

* * *

**_Missing: Thoughtless symphony _**

by: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**§ Brooklyn'sPov §**

Es algo, algo que falta, algo que aquí no está bien. Algo en lo que no dejo de pensar, algo que ocupa un enorme lugar en mi cabeza.

Todo termino, todo se fue, todo llego a su patético final, al menos para mí. Sin ningún lugar para ir, sin ningún destino cierto y escrito. Sin un camino para escoger; es como si estar aquí no sirviera para nada. Hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, quiero regresar, pero no se a donde, no pertenezco aquí, no hay nada para mí, no hay nada más que hacer, nada más por qué luchar, nada más por qué soñar, nada más por qué vivir. Ya no hay razón. Ninguna de las que quedaban tuvo algún sentido para mí, no hay derecho ni revés. Ya no hay nada…

No tengo más vida, no tengo más esperanza, ya no tengo nada, nada, nada… NADA …

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies **(Hojeando las páginas de mis fantasías)  
**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down **(Empujando toda la misericordia hacia abajo, abajo, abajo)  
**I wanna see you try to take a swing at me **(Deseo verte intentando golpearme)  
**Come on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground **(Vamos te pondré sobre la tierra, tierra, tierra)_

¿Acaso soy el único que siente que falta algo?. ¿Acaso ya nadie me escucha?. ¿Acaso si gritara y gritara alguien podría oírme?. ¿Acaso si le rezo a su Dios, él me oirá?. ¿Acaso esto es la soledad?. ¿Estoy solo?. ¿solo?. ¿solo?. ¿SOLO?. ¿Acaso alguien me extraña?. ¿Me echan de menos?. !Acaso soy alguien!. ¡Óiganme!. ¡Escúchenme!. ¡Entiéndanme!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Alguien!

No quiero, no quiero estar solo. Hay algo, algo. ¡ALGO MALDITA SEA!. Es como si… como si, estuviera paranoico, es como si, todo esto sólo fuera una enorme mentira, una blasfemia, una falacia, una maldita mierda!. ¡No es real!. ¡Esto no es real!. ¡Por favor!. Dime que la realidad es mejor que el sueño, dime que tengo un lugar allí afuera, dime que la soledad no es nada, dime que no estoy solo, dime que no estoy loco, dime que estarás conmigo cuando caiga, dime que me levantaras, dime que soy algo indispensable, dime soy importante, dime que valgo, dime que ya todo esta olvidado, dime que no he pecado, dime que soy alguien… por favor dime que no estoy loco.

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me? **(¿Por qué estás intentando reírte de mí? )  
**You think it's funny? **(¿Piensas que es divertido?)  
**What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **(¿Qué chingados crees que me estás haciendo?)  
**You take your turn lashing out at me **(Tomaste tu turno azotándome)  
**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me **(Te quiero llorando con tu sucio trasero en frente de mí)_

Si para regresar al mundo real, tengo que seguir las reglas. ¡L oharé!. Si tengo que aprender más. ¡Pues enséñame!. Enséñame que es lo que tengo que hacer, enséñame las reglas de este perverso juego, _enséñame la pasión que temo haber perdido_, enséñame el miedo que no he vencido, enséñame los pecados que he cometido, enséñame cuál es mi camino, enséñame mis errores para corregirlos, enséñame que esta mal y no me permitas volver a equivocarme, no me permitas pecar de nuevo, no me permitas blasfemar, no me dejes herejír, no me dejes volver a causar daño, ya no más daño, ya no más dolor… no más, no más.

_**All of my hate cannot be found **(Todo mi odio no puede ser encontrado)  
**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **(No seré ahogado por tus insensatos planes)  
**You can try to tear me down **(Puedes intentar humillarme)  
**Beat me to the ground **(Golpearme contra la tierra)  
**I will se you screaming **(Te veré gritando)_

¡Mi miedos!. ¡Es horror!. ¡Es pánico!. ¡El miedo!. Todo lo que siento hacia el mundo real es eso, es miedo. Tengo miedo del mundo, tengo miedo a la soledad, tengo miedo a la locura, tengo miedo a la muerte, tengo miedo al pecado, tengo miedo a la gente, a mis amigos, temo por lo que vendrá, temo por lo que pase, temo equivocarme, temo que exista un Dios.

¿Tengo un lugar?. Hay algo para mi allá afuera. Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo al rechazo. Soy algo tan horrible, soy un moustro, soy un engendro, soy un mal nacido, soy un bastardo ¡Lo sé!. ¡Lo sé!. ¡Lo sé! Y eso es lo que mas me duele, es tan doloroso aparentar ser alguien tan perfecto, hecho a imagen y semejanza a Dios, pero ellos no ven que soy como aquel que se revelo por avaricia, por querer ser alguien más perfecto, aun más. Soy simplemente uno de los _caídos. _No soy un ángel, no soy un demonio, no soy un humano. ¿Qué soy?. ¿Quién me puede decir que soy?. … no hay respuesta… sólo es silencio… silencio… SILENCIO.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies **(Hojeando las páginas de mis fantasías)  
**I'm above you smiling at you drown, drown, drown **(Estoy sobre ti sonriéndote ahógate, ahógate, ahógate.)  
**I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me **(Quiero matarte y violarte de la manera en que tú me violaste)  
**And I'll pull the trigger **(Y tiraré el gatillo)  
**And you're down, down, down **(Y estás abajo, abajo, abajo.)_

_Ángeles, ellos cayeron primero, pero yo sigo aquí…_

Cierro los ojos, los cierro, lo más que puedo. No son los moustros debajo de mi cama, dentro de mi armario, detrás de mi puerta y ventanas, a través de mis espejos. Ellos están ahí, ahí, justo ahí. ¿No puedes verlos, son ellos, los moustros de mi mente, de mi imaginación, de mi decadencia, de mi locura. No son los moustros debajo de mi cama, son los seres dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Ya no!. ¡Ya no¡YA NO!. ¡Por favor, que se vallan!. ¡Por favor, no dejes que me toquen!. ¡No dejes que me lastimen!. ¡Duele!. ¡Duele!. ¡DUELE COMO NO TIENES IDEA!. ¡Dime que estas ahí!. ¡Tu mano!. ¡Dame tu mano!. ¡No la veo!. ¡Estoy muriendo!

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me? **(¿Por qué estás intentando reírte de mí? )  
**You think it's funny? **(¿Piensas que es divertido?)  
**What the fuck you think it's doing to me? **(¿Qué chingados crees que me estás haciendo?)  
**You take your turn lashing out at me **(Tomaste tu turno azotándome)  
**I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me **(Te quiero llorando con tu sucio trasero en frente de mí)_

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo… la muerte se tarda demasiado… ha de tener algo mas importante que hacer… Comienzo a perder la noción de qué es lo que esta pasando, ya no hay percepción, cada sentido, cada uno de ellos se pierde conforme el pasar de los minutos continua su marcha. Todo es en cámara lenta, no hay nada más que hacer, ya es tarde, ya es tarde para todo, ya es tarde para el amor, ya es tarde para la amistad, ya es tarde para la vida… ya es tarde para mí.

Observo, lo poco que me queda de visión, la enorme estupidez que hice… la estúpida decisión que tome. Rojo, rojo, rojo… todo es rojo a mi alrededor, estoy yéndome, lejos de todo, lejos del dolor, lejos de las mentiras, lejos del sufrimiento, lejos de los moustros… lejos de todo. Y se dirá _"Aquí yace Brooklyn, alguien que jamás debió ver la luz del día, alguien que no tiene destino… un pobre diablo… Descansa en Paz" _Tan patético, tan vació, tan triste, tan frágil, tan solo, tan incomprendido… la música está muerta, el amén se pronuncio.

_**All of my hate cannot be found **(Todo mi odio no puede ser encontrado)  
**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **(No seré ahogado por tus insensatos planes)  
**You can try to tear me down **(Puedes intentar humillarme)  
**Beat me to the ground **(Golpearme contra la tierra)  
**I will se you screaming **(Te veré gritando)_

Metálico, reluciente, brillante, He aquí el antagonista de esta historia… no…él fue mi salvación, este objeto inanimado ha sido mi héroe, la salida mas fácil a mis problemas. Coloque todas mis esperanzas en él. Coloque todo lo que me queda en él, todo… Se que no me comprende, no sabe lo que digo, no me puede hablar ni mucho menos darme la respuesta. Pero me ha mostrado un camino, una salida, nada más está aquí para mí, no hay nada, ni nadie. Ninguna persona me escucha, no hay amistad. ¿Dónde esta aquellos a los que llamo amigos?. ¿Dónde esta aquel en el que puse mi _amor? _¡Mi amor!. ¡Mi confianza!. ¡Mi esperanza!. Mi deseo!. ¡Mi vida!. ¡NO HAY NADIE!. ¡ESTOY SOLO!. ¡SOLO!

_**All my friends are gone, they died **(Todos mis amigos se fueron, ellos murieron)  
**They all screamed and cried **(Todos ellos gritaron y lloraron)_

Caí, caí, caí tantas veces desde aquella vez que ya no llevo la cuenta, no tiene caso, si bien sabían que mi destino seria este, por ello no se preocuparon… Los odio, a todos los odio!. ¡Tú!. ¡Tú Hiwatari!. ¡Te odio sobre todas las cosas!. ¡Te odio!. ¡Te odio!. ¡TE ODIO!. ¡TE ODIO!. ¡LARGO!. ¡LARGO!. ¡MUÉRETE!. ¡MUÉRETE!. ¡MUÉRETE!… ¡BASTA!. Es suficiente, estoy arto de auto compadecerme, viendo lo patético que soy, viendo como todo acaba. ¡No quiero terminar aquí!. ¡Esto no es lo que quería!. ¡Así no es como quiero morir!. ¡No quiero ser uno mas del montón que sólo, llora, llora, llora, por su desgraciada vida!.

_**Gonna take you down **(Te voy a derrumbar)  
**—Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world — **(Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)  
**—Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world— **(Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)_

_Pensar en el suicidio es una forma poderosa de controlarse, ayuda a pasar mas de una mala moche._

La vida es abrumadora, la vida es misteriosa, es siniestra, es cruel y diabólica, todo en lo que estamos es un juego de ajedrez y somos sólo eso, piezas manejadas por un ser, en ser superior, alguien que esta ahí, sabemos que esta ahí, algunos lo alaban ¿Estamos hechos sólo para ello?. Si la vanidad es un pecado. ¿Dios no peca de vanidad al habernos creado?…

_**Gonna take you down **(Te voy a derrumbar)  
**—Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world— **(Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)  
**—Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world **—(Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)_

_Con quien más injustos somos es con "nuestro" Dios. ¡El no puede pecar!_

_**Gonna take you down **(Te voy a derrumbar)  
—**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world— **(Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)  
—**Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world**— (Nunca voy a olvidar, nunca olvidare como odiamos el mundo)_

_Quien se desprecia a sí mismo se sigue apreciando, al menos como despreciador. _

_**Gonna take you down **(Te voy a derrumbar) _

Es increíble como pongo en practica mi principio de duda. Es una pendejada tener que pensar que un Dios existe y me contradigo, ya que todo el mundo cree en algo, en algo que esta ahí para ayudarlos, en algo que los salvara. Yo confié. En algo, que al fin de cuentas, no me ayudo, no me dio las respuestas, no me salvo. Pero esto es mejor que pensar que estamos solos ¿o, no?. Que aterrador seria creer que no hay nadie más que nosotros, que la vida, simplemente es un circulo vicioso que se repite, una y una y una y una y otra vez, eso si que sería diabólico. Pero pensemos de la otra forma, si alguien nos manejara, que sólo estamos para su diversión como yo lo fui para todos _ellos_ déjenme decirles una cosa. ¡NO SOY SU MALDITO JUGUETE!. Y ya no más, no más de estúpidos juegos, acertijos sin solución, problemas sin respuesta, basta de planteamientos erróneos. ¡NO PUEDEN MATAR LO QUE NO HAN CREADO!

_**All of my hate cannot be found **(Todo mi odio no puede ser encontrado)  
**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming **(No seré ahogado por tus insensatos planes)  
**You can try to tear me down **(Puedes intentar humillarme)  
**Beat me to the ground **(Golpearme contra la tierra)  
**I will se you screaming **(Te veré gritando)_

Me encantaría ser yo el que te decepcione cuando no me caiga. Haces creer que nada está mal hasta que estás llorando, haces creer que la vida es tan larga hasta que estás muriendo, haces creer que nada está mal hasta que, estás llorando, llorando sobre mí, haces creer que la vida es tan larga, hasta que estás muriendo, muriendo sobre mí!. Haces cree que todo es perfecto hasta que esta derrumbado, derrumbado ante mí. Haces creer que todo es fácil hasta que no encuentras solución al problema y la buscas en mí. Haces creer que nada es tan cruel hasta que te están masacrando, masacrando ante mis ojos. Haces creer que la realidad es mejor que sueño, hasta que mueres, mueres en mis pesadillas, en mi mundo.

Casi termina, esto casi termina. Sonrío, no sé por que. _Aquél que permanece alegre en medio de la hoguera en realidad no vence al dolor, sino al hecho de no sentir dolor en un momento en que cabría esperar que lo sintiera. _

El resto…

_…Sólo es silencio…_

**The end**

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"…Y si sangro, sangraré, sabiendo que a ti no te preocupa. Y si duermo solamente sueño contigo y despierto sin tenerte aquí. ¿No falta algo? No es algo...…"_**


End file.
